Interviews with the AatC Original Characters
by Winddragon Eternal
Summary: I think the title says it all. So sit back, relax, and enjoy as you listen and watch your favourite OCs being interviewed! P.S: My thanks goes to Victory's Raconteur, for holding the said OC contest.
1. Melody Seville

**_Interview #1: Melody Seville - The Cute and Innocent Little One_**

Hello again, fellow readers! I hope you're all doing fine and well. :)

Alright, so this is the moment you've all been waiting for! As promised, I give you the interviews I carried out personally with each and every of the winning OCs from Victory Racounteur's AatC OC Compilation Contest.

Our first guest tonight is a very, very special little one, indeed. That's right. Not only is she the youngest OC ever to exist in the AatC FanFic universe, but she has already gained a huge reputation herself, thanks to ILuvTheChipmunks' _What Happens Out of Love_. And she's also the first OC to win two titles, that being she's a funny and cute little ball of fur and fluff! Yes, I'm talking about baby Melody Seville, and she's in the studio with me!

But that's not all, folks! Joining her tonight, are two more of my special guests. You know them, you love them, and you've grown up with their singing. Please welcome the proud parents, the one and only Alvin Seville of the Chipmunks, and Brittany Miller of the Chipettes!

**Alvin and Brittany, welcome to this little interview and thank you for your cooperation. And Melody, it's so nice to see you happy and cheerful!**

Brittany: (smiles) Thank you for having us here.  
Melody: (giggles as she squirms around in Alvin's lap.)

**How do you feel about your daughter winning both titles of Most Funniest and Most Cutest OC?**

Brittany: Wow, well, I can't deny that Alvin and I are extremely proud, of course. And-  
Alvin: (cuts Brittany off) It wasn't a big surprise to me, personally. I mean, look at her! Of course Mel is cute. She takes after me!  
Brittany: (Sighs and rolls her eyes) Yes, uh...Anyway, Melody is such a cute little ball of energy, if I do say so myself. She really makes everyone laugh. Like yesterday, Melody couldn't stop moving around in her aunt Eleanor's lap as we tried to feed her. It was pretty hilarious.  
Alvin: (struggles to keep their baby still on his lap.) Yes, as you can see, Melody is that type of baby who can't stop moving. She's a bit of a handful sometimes.  
Melody: (tries to grab her own feet, almost toppling over on her side)

**Melody, you've been voted as Most Funniest and Most Cutest OC! How does that make you feel?**

Melody: (stares at me for a few seconds, then smiles as she begins to giggle, waving her peach rattle around.)  
Brittany: (Laughs) I think that makes her feel very happy.

**It's been awhile since we last saw Melody in your parental care. Has she developed any social skills of late?**

Alvin: I guess you can say that. Melody, obviously, knows everyone in the family. But she still struggles to say their names right.  
Brittany: Melody is able to sleep in the arms of anybody. She'd just crawl up to Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon or Theodore, and she would snuggle right into their arms until she falls asleep.  
Alvin: Claire, Dave's girlfriend, takes care of her whenever we're at school. And Claire tells us that she's been teaching Melody some words. You know, with those kiddie flash card things? And I bet those would come in handy in the future.  
Brittany: But as for now, she hasn't learned many social skills...yet.

**What's a typical day with you guys and Melody like?**

Brittany: Oh, well, we're at school most of the day, but during weekends, well, we'd wake up, bring Melody to the kitchen, feed her-  
Alvin: (cuts her off) Melody prefers cookies over anything else for breakfast.  
Brittany: (Laughs) Yeah, she does. Anyway, after breakfast, we'd play with her in the living room or in the backyard. It mainly depends on the schedule of our day.  
Alvin: But sometimes, if we have an interview to go to, or a concert rehearsal, or a CD recording, we bring Melody along with us. It can get pretty hectic at times because Mel would end up crying if she's bored, and Brittany would start to freak out in the middle of a song recording, and she'll run out of the studio sometimes, trying to calm Melody down.  
Brittany: (smiles innocently and shrugs)  
Alvin: And so, when we come back home, we're all pretty dead beat tired. You'd think that Melody would be tired and sleepy too, but no. She's always fully awake. Britt and I want to literally pass out and go to sleep, but Melody would just climb over us and wake us up. It's pretty cute sometimes, but after a while, it can get very tiring.  
Brittany: Especially if you've just been in the studio for 12 hours straight.  
Alvin: It takes a while to put Melody to bed because whenever we'd carry her to her crib, she'd squirm in our arms like crazy, not wanting to go to sleep yet. So usually what we do is put her between us until she falls asleep. Miraculously, it takes her only about 5 minutes until she falls asleep.  
Brittany: (Smiles as Melody climbs out of Alvin's arms and into hers.) She's adorable when she sleeps.  
Alvin: She looks like me.  
Brittany: (Shakes her head) Jeanette and Theodore tell me Mel looks like ME when she sleeps.  
Alvin: (Raises his eyesbrows) Yeah? Eleanor and Simon tell me Melody looks like ME when she sleeps!  
Brittany. Okay, next question please! (turns to Alvin.) We'll deal with this later.

**Alvin, I see that your fingers are covered with bandages, and Brittany, your fingers look perfectly fine. Does Melody really bite that often?**

Alvin: Oh, man. You have no idea. I dunno why Melody targets me all the time. I try to tell her to bite her mother for a change. But does she listen? NO!  
Brittany: (Laughs) Personally, I find it hilarious.  
Alvin. (rolls his eyes) Of course you do.  
Brittany: And she only bites Alvin, for some reason.  
Alvin: Not Eleanor or Jeanette or Theodore or Simon! Only me!  
Brittany: And it's pretty weird how badly Melody can injure Alvin. I mean, Mel hasn't even developed teeth yet!  
Alvin: (sighs) And let's hope it stays that way. I need all ten of my fingers.

**The peach rattle is a wonderful design, and such a cute thing, too! I heard there were a lot of details going into making it happen. Could you tell us more about the rattle?**

Brittany: Oh, the peach rattle is Melody's favourite thing in the world. While most babies sleep with teddy bears and stuff, Mel likes to sleep with her rattle. We got it as a gift from dynamiteboom12345 (Fanfic author).  
Alvin: Yeah, and it's pretty ironic because Mel's favourite fruits are peaches. I personally hate peaches, but-  
Brittany: (cuts him off) Anyway, the rattle is just one of the few things Melody adores with all her heart. I don't think she goes anywhere without it.  
Melody: (Looks at Brittany when she heard the word 'rattle'. She clutches onto her rattle, thinking that her mother might take it away) Mommy...  
Brittany: (looks down to see Melody hugging her rattle) Oh, Mel! Don't worry, mommy's not gonna take it from you.  
Alvin: Yeah. Taking the rattle away from Melody is probably the last thing you wanna do.  
Brittany: (nods) She can cry for a hour straight, even if it's back in her hands.

**Does Melody have a favourite uncle or aunt? Do you think she favours one of your siblings over the others?**

Brittany: (Shakes her head) Melody loves Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon and Theodore just the same.  
Alvin: And they love Melody a lot. You should see how protective they are of her.  
Brittany: Dave and Claire as well.  
Alvin: And our family is such a big help because whenever Britt and I have our hands full, they're always there to take care of her.  
Brittany: You should see the way our siblings play with Melody. It's the most cutest thing ever! But I think Melody has a favourite thing about each of her aunts and uncles. Eleanor and Jeanette love dressing her up. Theodore loves feeding her, and Simon just loves to play with her. And Melody just loves it when they all play with her. And as I mentioned earlier, Mel could sleep in any of their arms. But she sleeps with me and Alvin. But we really appreciate all that our siblings are doing.  
Alvin: They're like our babysitters.  
Brittany: (rolls her eyes) They're not babysitters. Babysitters are those who are forced into taking care of a baby, but our siblings actually want to take care of Mel, so technically, our siblings aren't babysitters. And I think the term 'babysitter' is overrated, because-  
Alvin: (cuts her off) I have no idea what you just said, Britt. You talk too much.  
Brittany: (sighs)

**Have you thought of setting Melody up on a play date with other OCs? If so, who would you choose?**

Brittany: Um, actually we don't know yet. We're trying to keep Melody out of the spotlight as much as possible, even though the frenzy over her died down a bit...ish. But who knows? Maybe in the future.  
Alvin: Britt's a bit too over protective over Melody, sometimes. Actually, most of the time.  
Brittany: Am not!  
Alvin: Uh, yes you are. Once, during a concert rehearsal, she wouldn't let me hold my own daughter because she thought the guitar I was holding would fall on top of her. I mean, come on! Seriously?  
Brittany: (rolls her eyes) Well sorry for doing what a mother should do! (sighs) Can we change the subject, please?  
Alvin: (snickers) She knows I'm right.

**How has having a daughter changed your lives, both as students and major rock stars?**

Alvin: Oh, wow. I'm not sure if we can sum that all in an interview. Having a daughter has changed our lives in every way.  
Brittany: Melody truly made our lives better. I remember the day when the secret about our daughter came out. I felt like my life was ending, but over the past few months, I learned to get used to it. It's nothing to me now. Melody made me and Alvin grow closer to each other, along with our siblings, and Dave and Claire. School isn't that difficult because we know Mel is safe at home with Claire. But to tell you the truth, handling homework and a baby at the same time is still pretty hard. And although Alvin and I still try to keep Melody out of the Hollywood spotlight, we know that everything will be fine. Melody loves it when we have to go to different states, or different countries for concerts.  
Alvin: Melody has taught us so much about ourselves. Being a dad really changed me. I mean, who expected Alvin Seville to act mature?  
Brittany: I sure didn't.  
Alvin: (ignores her)  
Brittany: Melody's the most important thing to us. Balancing school and fame with being teenage parents isn't easy, but Alvin and I know we can manage it. After all, that's what parents do.  
Alvin: And we're just so lucky to have such a supportive family and fan base.  
Brittany: Melody is everything we could ever ask for.

**Will we be expecting to see more of baby Melody in the future?**

Brittany: Hmm, I don't know. But for now, it's a secret.

**Thanks again for your time. It was a great pleasure getting to talk to all three of you. You guys sure make one happy family, and I wish you all the best.**

Alvin: Thanks for having us.  
Brittany: Mel really enjoyed her first interview, didn't you Melody? (Brittany picks Melody up, and kisses the top of her head)  
Melody: (Smiles at the interviewer and waves her hand, along with her peach rattle)

* * *

And that's a wrap! Aw, thank you, little Melody! And congratulations to Alvin and Brittany, for having a wonderful and loving daughter! I'm sure she'll grow up to be just like them someday. :)

Ok, so that's my first interview. If you have any questions you'd like to ask the other OCs or any special requests, feel free to drop me a PM and I'll see what I can do.

Until then, please don't forget to review, and I'll be seeing you soon! :D

~ Wind


	2. Justice and Josiah

_Hey guys, so sorry I haven't kept myself updated with new chapters! :(_

_After taking a break (from FanFic writing), I'm beginning to see things a little clearer right now, and I promise you, I'll be back with my next chapter of The Darkness Comes. But for now, I've decided to try a different take on my interviews with the OCs. That's because I don't want to get into trouble with the rules and regulations set by ._

_So I hope you enjoy this new format, and tell me what you think! :)  
_

* * *

**_Interview #2: Justice Vittoria and Josiah Wyrok - The Legendary and Heroic Guardian Wolves_**

After the lovely interview with Alvin, Brittany and their precious daughter Melody, I felt pleased with the reception the crowd was giving me. And it was only my first night! They wanted more, I could tell, so I knew I really had to step up my game.

As I flipped through my board filled with questions and scratched-out notes, I looked at the next set of names who I would be meeting next. Instantly, my heart skipped a beat.

Not only was I going to get to talk to another pair tonight, but these two have made names for themselves as two of the most legendary OCs to grace the Fanfiction pages. And, they were a couple of chipmunks who had just recently announced their engagement!

Well, chipmunk isn't really the term to describe them, especially since we know what their true forms are really like. But they've done a great job in saving our world from an unspeakable evil.

I decided not to keep the crowd waiting any further as they stood up and applauded their approval. It's show time!

"Please put your hands together... for the beautiful Justice Vittoria, and her knight in shining armour, Josiah Wyrok!"

The crowd screamed and cheered even louder than usual as Josiah, ever as mysterious as the dark shade of his fur, led his mate Justice lovingly by the hand. She was looking a bit shy, but then again, I presumed the attention was mostly on her; her fur was whiter than the first fall of snow.

In secret, I think the audience and I would have loved it if they changed into their true wolf forms, but their sizes might not accommodate the chairs they now seated themselves upon. At least Justice stole a few loving gazes at Josiah, and he always returned them with a warm smile.

"**Justice, Josiah, it's good to have you both on set! Welcome! How are you guys?"**

Justice smiled as she waved to the crowd. "We're well, for the time being."

"Yes, any time we are not being shot or clawed is good enough," said Josiah.

"**How does it feel to have won the category of Most Heroic OCs? Especially since this is a title that you're both sharing!"**

"Great, I suppose," Josiah shrugged.

Justice didn't seem to get the point. "What's an OC?"

Time to change the subject, I told myself.

"**If you don't mind me asking, who's the older chipmunk? And how do you get around to celebrating your birthdays every year?"**

"I am the older of us, but only by a couple of years... we have long lives. VERY long lives," said Josiah.

"Um... what's a birthday?"

"**Ok, so being voted as Most Smartest OCs, do you believe that brains overpower brawn every time?"**

This time, Justice seemed to understand. "They think we're smart? Thank you very much!" she addressed the audience.

"And no, muscle wins it..." said Josiah.

"No, it doesn't..."

"Try saying that after you're pinned down and I'm tickling your tail off while you beg for mercy. AGAIN," teased Josiah, which resulted in a huff from Justice.

**What's your experience of living with members of the opposite sex (Justice with Dave and the Chipmunks, and Josiah with Miss Miller and the Chipettes)? Have you ever felt uncomfortable just being in their presence, and how did you overcome that?"**

Josiah was the first to give his two cents. "I, quite frankly, found it almost hilarious... females seem to enjoy snapping at each other every chance they get."

His laughter was cut short by a playful swat from Justice's tail.

"Yeah, right...males are sillier, no doubt. But in truth...a female Guardian must always be protecting a male Guarded One, and vice versa. It was something to get used to, but...it was fun. Until...the night of the dance..."

"**That sounds very interesting. Having lived in our world and experiencing everyday life as regular chipmunks, what are some of your best moments here?"**

"We had a great time until the night of that dance...but things got...better. I suppose..." said Justice.

"You should stick to the Raconteur's story for that," smiled Josiah. "We won't tell you what you don't know..."

Aha, so they really lived up to their names as wolves, I thought. The mysterious pair with their own secrets. Well, it's time to bring out the big guns.

"**You guys have both declared yourself as a couple just recently. Congratulations! What's the feeling like to be lovers in each other's company?"**

Justice blushed a furious shade of red, so Josiah, always the heroic lover, put his arm around her as he answered.

"I'm just glad to have finally cracked the shell around her mind... no rules can just SAY "no love allowed." Not to me..."

"**When did you first know that both of you were truly meant to be for each other?"**

"When I kept looking into her eyes, I could SEE it...but the laws and rules around her mind kept her blind to that truth. I knew, she COULDN'T know," said Josiah.

Justice smiled. "Alvin made me break that barrier for a split second...but not before Josiah saved my life. That was when I knew..."

As the two chipmunks swept each other into a deep, passionate kiss, I couldn't hear myself over the roar of the audience who cheered them on. At this rate, I was really surprised they didn't win a spot in the Most Romantic OCs. Note to self, must ask Phelan about that.

"**What's your ideal version of a date? Care to share any experiences?"**

"The Lluna Plena...that night was almost magical. We danced together like two serpents completely drunk on love..." Clearly, Justice sounded like a poet.

Josiah nodded. "Yes, the night of the Full Moon...it's almost frightening how much we lose ourselves during that time. Yes, it was amazing...but, to end any "ideas" you might have, NO. Nothing "happened."

"**You both seem to understand each other. Have you ever had a falling-out or disagreed with each other before?"**

"Raconteur has documented the worst...I think he calls that part "Clover Field"..." said Justice.

Josiah nodded. "Read that. I prefer not to talk about our arguments...I love Justice and would like to avoid conflict at all costs."

"**Well, I'd say you two are pretty sensible in everything you do. But what's the craziest thing you've ever done?"**

At the mention of that, Justice blushed again, and I was guessing that maybe I'd pushed it a little too far.

"Okay then...well, we were trying out some of Earth's less honourable activities-"

"Please, Josiah! That's a secret!" gasped Justice.

"-that is, we went to a bar. Well, let's just say my little white flower over there had one too many to drink, and-"

"JOSIAH!" She tried to cover her mate's mouth, but –

"-and she suddenly rips off her outfit and starts trying to tail-wag everybody!"

As the audience burst out into a cacophony of laughter, Justice skulked away and curled up into an embarrassed ball in the corner.

"Thank God chipmunks are covered in fur. Oh, come now, Justice!" Josiah chuckled, calling out to his mate. "You know you looked cute!"

From her distance, Justice blushed, but this time, I couldn't tell if it was out of embarrassed pleasure or shame.

Well, the show had to go on, so I guessed I would still address Josiah, if Justice would give herself a few minutes to cool down.

"**With the presence of the Lluna Plena, do you draw more of your power sources during the night rather than during the day?"**

"In a way,yes. The larger the amount of moonlight, the more power we can gain. It's our species' special ability. The downside is that, like we explained, full moons can make us go into an almost drunken trance that borders on being both magical and dangerous...Majors handle it better, though, and absorb the power through their wings. Hey, Justice?"

All he received was a furious glare from the corner.

"You remember that night...it was amazing, was it not?"

Still nothing.

"Ah great, she's mad at me."

Uh oh, I thought. So much for disagreeing with each other. I had to do something, and quick.

While I called for a short break, I went over to the corner and managed to gently escort a still embarrassed Justice out of her hiding spot. She still gave Josiah a dirty stare, but she wouldn't say anything. So I knew what to do.

"**Justice, I think you're very pretty and you should've won a spot in Most Cutest OC. What's your secret to staying luscious and beautiful?"**

Justice flicked her bushy tail as she shifted about in her seat. "Oh...uh... I'm just LIKE this...but trust me, I really got my colour and all from my mother. Her fur made me look gray as stone...am I really cute?"

Josiah leaned forward and touched cheeks with her, nuzzling her with all his love. "Is yes enough for you?"

She smiled. At least the kiss that followed had me knowing that all was forgiven, for now.

"**Josiah, that was really sweet of you to shed some tears and tend to Justice when she was hurt. Have you cried over a girl like this before that very incident?"**

"The question would be "have I ever cried before"...at all? Well, yes, actually...when I was still a Light, when I still had my old form and youth, Justice and many other Hounds were kidnapped...I cried that day until rage replaced those tears."

Justice nodded. "Do not ask what happened there, what I did...I'll never tell. Ever."

"**Alright, quick question: great hugger or great kisser?"**

"Josiah's a hugger...he'll never let me go. Gets annoying sometimes, though," laughed Justice.

"Yes, well...Justice can put me in bliss faster than my heart can beat with a kiss," chuckled Josiah. "She's got the magic touch..."

"**Rumour has it that you're both working for the H.O.W.L (Help Our Wolves Live) organization to help protect the wolves. Any comments on that? If so, do you feel any significance of striving to protect your own species?"**

I could detect a faint growl issuing from Josiah's throat.

"Do not compare us to animals, friend. Yes, we protect life, but no, we are no part of any Earth organization, of any sort."

"Unless Cardinal Industries counts-" added Justice.

"No, it doesn't..."

"**To date, who has been your toughest and / most worthy opponent to battle?"**

Josiah raised an eyebrow. "Do we even have to say it?"

"The Phobium... of course," shuddered Justice. "We were only Minors... it was terrible." She hid her face behind Josiah, who managed to comfort her with shushing words.

"**When you're not fighting the forces of evil, what do you guys do in your spare time?"**

Josiah chuckled. "We live, breathe, and eat...simple enough, eh?"

"**Since both of you are wolves (Guardian Wolves, as a matter of fact), do you have the urge to howl at the moon?"**

Justice nodded. "The Lluna Plena drove me into such a craze as to do so, yes..."

"We normally only howl as a form of message-sending if we're too far away to talk telepathically...or as lament at the loss of a loved one," explained Josiah. "There are many tones...happy, sad, angry, frightened. And you can definitely tell who is howling and how big he is by the sound."

"**Speaking of which, are you meat-eaters, or stick to greens, berries and nuts like your fellow chipmunks?"**

"Well, I ate a coyote that tried to disturb my sleep..." Justice pointed out.

"And I swiped a deer once," said Josiah.

"But, yeah...I love nuts. I wish I had some nuts...do you have any nuts, Joe?"

"No...what's with you and nuts all of a sudden?"

Justice shrugged. "I just like nuts...maybe I've been in chipette form too long..."

"**Will we expect to see more of you in the future, apart from TFH Chronicles?" **I knew this was the question the audience was dying to find out.

"Our story stretches far beyond the chronicles which Raconteur has revealed to you...but no. Our story will end when the stories of our Guarded Ones and the stories of their offspring end," said Justice, ever the mysterious beauty she was. "We are only the Guardians...they are the TRUE lives that deserve to be told in story."

"But yes, you will hear of us again someday...you will..." said Josiah.

And just like that, our time was up. Well, let's wrap it up and call it a night. I shook hands with both chipmunks, who looked like they enjoyed their brief stay here.

"**Thank you for taking your time, and good luck with everything you do together!"**

Josiah gave me a warm smile and even patted me on the shoulder. "You're very welcome. I hope your story stretches to the stars someday, friend."

He put an arm around Justice, and as they left the studio, she smiled and waved to everyone. "Goodbye!"

* * *

And that's another wrap! Hope you enjoyed it!

So, who's next on the list to be interviewed? Will it be Periosha's Soron, the self-proclaimed warrior of the Light? Or will it be Phelan, the dark warrior with a honourable code of his own? Or maybe it could be someone else?

Please give me your honest thoughts, and maybe you could suggest the next interviewee?

See you soon! :)

~ Wind


End file.
